


Stiles the Menace

by mandysimo13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, derek buys stiles a gift, he really likes it, some fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:13:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3946711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandysimo13/pseuds/mandysimo13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a tumblr prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles the Menace

From this [tumblr prompt](http://sterekismydrugofchoice.tumblr.com/post/107269510906/otpprompts-person-a-gets-person-b-a-marshmallow)

 

~*~

 

When Derek saw the little, pump action toy he never dreamed that it would be this much trouble.

He had just wanted to get his boyfriend of a few months a little something for his birthday. He had spent days rolling around in his brain all sorts of ideas. He debated on getting him a book, something that would show Stiles that he heard him when he spoke and knew what he liked to read. But he had a hundred books and he couldn’t think of anything suitably thoughtful. He thought about getting him some really cool batman pajamas but what was he? He wasn’t an eight year old and Stiles wasn’t a classmate who had been forced to invite him to his party at Chuck E. Cheese.

He finally decided to just wander around the mall and see if anything stuck out to him. There were lots of things in Barnes & Noble that seemed right up Stiles’s alley; Excelsior: The Amazing Stan Lee, several Star Wars and Dune books (though which of which Stiles owned was a mystery to Derek), American Gods. In another store he found a neat replica of the original Werewolf in London poster. He briefly thought about getting him some socks that had Rocky and Bullwinkle on them.

Frustrated from so many options and seeing nothing that was quite right he shuffled on his way out and passed by a kiosk selling cheap novelty toys. Then was promptly hit in the back of the head with a marshmallow.

“Oops, did I get you there,” the guy with the little toy gun asked sheepishly. Derek turned and nodded. The guy blushed and said, “I’m so sorry, man. I meant for it to go over you.” He waved it around above his head, “still getting the hang of it.”

Then Derek had an idea. “Actually, you might have just solved my problem.”

Five minutes later Derek walked out of the mall with a bag that held a boxed toy, marshmallow gun and a small bag of dried marshmallow pellets.

He was nervous about the gift the entire drive to Stiles’s house to pick him up. They would get dinner at the diner followed by milkshakes and take a walk through the park and then Derek would take him home. Where he would give Stiles his present.

It was silly, really, to be so preoccupied.

Dinner went smoothly, and when Stiles got his milkshake he took a big sip, putting his face real close the the glass and getting whipped cream all over his nose. He hadn’t even noticed, too enthralled in his peanut butter chocolatey goodness, until Derek laughed and whipped it away with his thumb.

The park had been lovely. The stars were out, the temperature pleasant, the lamps in the park giving the walkway a cozy glow. They held hands and Stiles leaned into him, resting his head on Derek’s shoulder while they made their slow, lazy ramble of the park.

And then they were parked outside Stiles’s house. Now or never.

“I got you something,” Derek forced out nervously.

“Aw, you got me something?” Stiles’s smile lit up his whole face and he made Derek’s heart flutter. “Well, what is it, big guy?”

Derek reached in the back seat and dug out the gift bag he had hidden under his jacket. Lifting it from the backseat he handed it to Stiles who tore into it with obvious glee. A few seconds of tissue crinkling and Stiles lifted out the bag of dried marshmallow pellets. He quirked an eybrow at Derek and he blushed.

“There’s something in the bottom for those.”

“Right,” Stiles said nodding. He laid the back of marshmallows in his lap and dug in the bag again to pull out the box with the brightly colored toy gun emblazoned on it. And then he laughed. “Oh my god, Derek!” He laughed with such mirth that he soon had Derek smiling too. Stiles leaned across the seat to plant a firm kiss to Derek’s lips and only then did Derek finally fully relax. “Thank you. This is gonna be so fun! Scott’s gonna be so jealous!”

After that moment no one knew peace.

Stiles made stealth attacks at the sheriff’s station when his father was on duty. Flinging marshmallows into his coffee, knocking the smaller baubles off his desk and irritating the receptionists. Scott wasn’t left to rest either. He had to keep an eye on Stiles every time he came into the vet’s because the dogs had learned very quickly that Stiles would bring them marshmallow treats and was willing to place fetch with them while their owners weren’t paying attention. Even Melissa McCall wasn’t exempt. She kept finding the little projectiles all over her desks and other nurses were always on watch to see where the next one would land.

He was a menace.

Derek had been yelled at by everyone for getting him such an aggravating gift but if it made Stiles happy he tried not to be the one to tell him not to play with it. Though he did suggest, once or twice, that maybe a hospital wasn’t the place to be shooting things at people.

And then he was just sitting there on the couch watching a football game with Stiles’s dad and Scott when, out of nowhere, a marshmallow hit him in the eye.

“Mother of hell!” Derek clamped a hand over his injured eye and turned his good one on Stiles. “What the hell Stiles?”

“Oh shit, Derek,” Stiles dropped the gun and put his hands up in surrender. “I’m so freakin’ sorry! I was just trying to hit your forehead.”

“Son,” Sheriff Stilinski sighed, “perhaps it’s time to put it up?”

Without another word Stiles nodded and took the toy in his room and that was the last of it they saw for the rest of the night.

Derek was still mad about getting thwacked in the eye with his own gift when they settled down to sleep. He had already slipped under the covers when Stiles stepped sheepishly into the room. “How’s your eye?”

Derek sighed, “it’s fine Stiles. Just come to bed.”

“You’re still sleeping over?”

Derek sat up and his face softened. Stiles looked like he really felt bad and Derek didn’t have the heart to be needlessly mean. He didn’t say anything else, just lifted the edge of the comforter in silent invitation to join him. Stiles climbed in and immediately wrapped his arms around Derek’s middle and hugged him close. “I’m sorry, Der.”

“You did say that.”

“I mean it.”

“It’s okay.” He pressed a small kiss to the top of Stiles’s head. “Just, no more face shots, kay?” Stiles nodded and Derek started to relax. Then out of nowhere he started laughing.

Stiles pouted at him, “what’s so funny?”

“I just haven’t ever bought someone a gift that they liked so much.” He grinned at Stiles, no longer able to be even a little irritated. “Looks like I got big shoes to fill come Christmas time, huh?”

Stiles just laughed and shook his head, kissing Derek soundly before snuggling down into the covers again. Little did he know that Stiles already had plans on buying him a matching little toy gun for Christmas.


End file.
